Mixed Emotions Chapter 3
by Shikiyoku-Sama
Summary: The third section of the thrilling series lol


All InuYasha characters and eras are the property of the brilliant Rumiko Takahashi.

_**The line shown above means a different scene or "scene-cut" ENJOY!**_

MIXED EMOTIONS 

_**By: Shikiyoku-Sama**_

_**CHAPTER 3 – DESTRUCTION**_

InuYasha was a blur or crimson and moonlight silver as he ran through the forest. Occasionally stopping to sniff the air around him, Tetsaiga raised and ready.  
_Damn you Sesshomaru! First you take Kikyo, then Kagome, now the other three? What are you planning?_ He kept thinking, tears threatening to emerge every time Kikyo and Kagome's name flittered across his mind.

The air gradually became colder as he neared the looming castle. InuYasha ignored the screaming warning in his mind as he burst through the last trace of the forest. The castle was larger than he had remembered and strangely looked in much better condition. InuYasha's ears lowered as he snarled and crouched, holding Tetsaiga parallel to him. His ears perked up as he heard a stone chip from the wall grind its way to the garden below. He crouched lower as Sesshomaru emerged from a balcony, his shirt off and hair sticking to his forehead. InuYasha froze, he knew that look too well. He'd seen it after Sango and Miroku had… InuYasha shivered and gagged. His brother making love? Another shiver. He shook his head and continued on keeping his eyes on the trail below him.

TWANG

InuYasha ducked as the arrow was shot. Turning his head he saw Kikyo staring at Sesshomaru with loathing. Confused, InuYasha looked back up at Sesshomaru through the bushes he fell in. The arrow pierced the railing beside his hand, he was staring at it. He was smiling slightly as he looked up at her. InuYasha heard a gasp and he spun, Kikyo had dropped her bow and clutched her heart. His eyes widened as a seductive smile creeped its way across her face. InuYasha shuddered wishing that the smile was for him. He got up to shatter the optical connection startling Kikyo and receiving a glare at Sesshomaru.

"SESSHOMARU YOU BASTERD! LET KAGOME AND THE OTHERS GO!" he hollered shouldering Tetsaiga.

Kikyo rested a hand on InuYasha's shoulder. He started but kept staring at his brother. "Let this be, I will convince him to let them go."

"He'll only use you Kikyo, I know him more than you do." Came the strangled reply.

Kikyo started to say something, but InuYasha didn't hear it as he saw Kagome walk out on the veranda and hugged his brother, resting her head gently on his shoulder. InuYasha's breath hitched as a memory of her doing that to him to keep a poisoned shard from conquering his body, Flashed through his mind. His heart twisted as Sesshomaru replied with a swift kiss on the lips.

InuYasha barely felt the hand drop from his shoulder as Kikyo's eyes widened and quickly flashed hatred.

With a cry of rage InuYasha bolted towards the fortress Tetsaiga raised above his head.

Sesshomaru smiled and looked out towards the forest where the arrow originated, his eyes landing on the developed figure of Kikyo. His smile faltered as InuYasha severed the connection and hollered a useless plead. To top it all, Sesshomaru was startled but relieved when Rin rested her head on his shoulder and wrapped her arms around him. He spun and lifted Rin's mouth to his.

Rin smiled as she was kissed, a cry of anger cut the moment causing both to turn and stare at an advancing InuYasha. Rin took a step back. But was stopped by the strong hand of Sesshomaru which pulled her to his side and landed on her hip.

She looked up at Sesshomaru's face and was surprised to see a smile plastered on it, creating a perfect sexy attitude. She scowled when she heard Jaken at the door.

"M'lord. The monk and demon slayer have been caught along with the small fox."

Sesshomaru's smile vanished and was replaced by a glint of annoyance in his eyes as he spun to meet Jaken's eyes. He started and shivered but held his ground as Sesshomaru's gaze rested on him. Before he could reply Jaken was struck, his eyes bulging as he fell. Kagome's figure was bent, her arm curved from the impact. Her eyes filling with loathing and hatred as she straightened and stared at Sesshomaru.

Rin was startled by Kagome's attack and even more frightened by her look. She trembled as Kagome's voice growled out of her mouth, "I would like to speak to them."

Rin looked up at Sesshomaru to see his visual reply, she was dismayed that the reply was the same smile that he had given her earlier.

"As you wish." Was the audible reply.

Kagome's eyes glanced at Rin for a second a look of sadness and pain briefly showing. With a nod, she left leaving the two. At Kagome's look, Rin's eyes filled with tears. Noticing this, Sesshomaru kissed her eyes, taking the tears away.

"What's wrong my blossom?" he asked breathily in her ear.

"Kagome's in pain about something. It's the same pain that I felt when you left me with Jaken." Came the reply.

Sesshomaru's eyes widened as he kissed her neck, "Come, let us eat." He said stepping over Jaken's stunned body.

Kagome reached the cells as Shippou started to cry. Miroku and Sango were huddled trying to keep warm and console him.

Kagome's cry rang through the corridor. Sango jumped up causing a startled Miroku to fall.

"Kagome?!?!" she hollered back running to the bars.

"Sango?" she replied

"Over here!"

Kagome reached the cell and they embraced between the bars. "Miroku? Shippou?" she asked looking over Sango's shoulder.

Shippou raced to the bars, nearly knocking Sango off her feet, and grasped Kagome's legs. "Kagome, you're alive!" he exclaimed tears transferring to Kagome's legs. She reached down and rested her hands on his shoulders as Miroku pulled him away. Kagome straightened and hugged him, feeling his hand twitch wanting to fondle her. She quickly let go and explained her predicament when asked what was wrong. Tears started flowing as she finished her explanation and silence settled uncomfortably.

Sango collapsed, Miroku rested his head on the bars and Shippou stood there looking sympathetic.

Kagome noticed the reactions and hastily rubbed her eyes. Sango put her head in her hands and shook it. Shippou sat down casually crossing his legs and placing his hands in his sleeves.

Miroku looked up from the bars and stared into Kagome's eyes, "If you can free us, we can grab Rin as you disobey Sesshomaru."

Kagome stopped rubbing and stared at Miroku incredulously. Sango peered from between her fingers and Shippou's mouth dropped.

"I can't free you, I don't have the keys." Kagome replied reaching toward the lock. Her fingers touched the cool metal and was thrown. Sango cried out, Shippou tried to squeeze through the bars and Miroku tightened his grip on the bars as his eyes widened in worry.

Kagome stood up painfully and rubbed her backside. "Ow." As all she could manage to say.

Miroku's grip loosened and a smile creeped across his face. "Typical Kagome. You haven't changed a bit."

Sango stood and backhanded Miroku in the back of the head. "Neither have you." Was the reply.

Kagome smiled and stood, "Guess my Miko powers won't work either." She stated.

InuYasha didn't feel anything but hatred as he raced towards the castle. He picked up speed when Sesshomaru and Kagome returned to the castle. He barely noticed Kikyo following close behind, arrow and bow poised.

_Sesshomaru, you basterd I will kill you! _ He thought viciously breaking through the wooden door.

Splinters flew through the air as Kagome's head peered out of a door. InuYasha didn't register her presence as he flew past her. Kikyo slowed and stopped beside Kagome.

Kagome stared after InuYasha and absent mindedly asked "Where's he going?"

She jumped as Kikyo replied, "To kill Sesshomaru."

Clutching her heart, Kagome faced Kikyo, "What are you doing here?" she inquired trying to hide the jealousness in her voice, she wasn't very successful.

Kikyo chuckled at Kagome's tone, "I'm here for Sesshomaru not InuYasha."

Kagome's eyebrows rose in curiosity. Kikyo chuckled again, "We have no time for this." She grabbed Kagome's hand a dragged her in the direction InuYasha vanished.

The air flew past Kagome and Kikyo and the wind howled in their ears as the neared a large, elaborately decorated door. Kagome's breath hitched as she realized that it was Sesshomaru's door. Guilt gripped her as they slowed and stopped in front of the door. Kikyo reached a hand and opened it. Kagome shut her eyes.

Sesshomaru looked to the door, dragging his eyes away from his enraged brother. Kikyo and Kagome were standing in the frame, Kikyo looking tired and as angry as InuYasha and Kagome had her eyes shut.

Her eyes opened slowly and rested in his. Rin looked terrified beside him clutching his side. His shirt was off and InuYasha was standing a few feet from him, Tetsaiga aiming directly at him.

InuYasha glared at her and growled. Rin's grip tightened and her skin paled. Kagome looked between the two. InuYasha didn't acknowledge her. Hatred filled his eyes as he tried to stop shaking. She looked back at Sesshomaru, who was looking at her and wrapped a clawed hand around Rin's neck. Rin didn't mind for she was still staring at InuYasha. Kagome saw the faint glow of green start to form around his claws.

She froze and hastily said, "InuYasha!"

InuYasha started and looked at her for the first time that day.

Kagome's heart lurched as she continued, "I…I…" she glanced at Sesshomaru, "I don't…" InuYasha dropped his sword slightly. She walked towards Sesshomaru and wrapped an arm around his. "I don't love you anymore. I love Sesshomaru, as he loves me." She managed to choke out.

Multiple things happened then. InuYasha cried in grief, Kikyo fired an arrow at Kagome, and Rin stepped away from them.

InuYasha's sword clattered to the ground and he feel to his knees as the sound erupted from his lips. Sesshomaru broke the arrow casually and Rin fell eyes wide, shaking her head in disbelief.

"I thought you loved me." Rin finally asked softly to Sesshomaru.

"I do." He replied.

"Then, is it true that you love her?" she questioned.

He smiled slightly as Kagome looked at the three.

He casually replied to their reactions, staring at each and every one of them. Lingering on InuYasha's crumpled figure longer, "It is true."

_**TO BE CONTINUED…**_

_**WILL KAGOME DENY HER CONFESSION ABOUT HER FEELINGS FOR SESSHOMARU? WILL INUYASHA GIVE UP? WILL KIKYO KILL KAGOME FOR REVENGE? WILL SESSHOMARU BE ABLE TO CONVICE RIN THAT IT WAS A TRICK? WELL STAY TUNED FOR : **_CONFESSIONS_**!!! THE SEQUEL TO THIS FANFIC!**_


End file.
